Gambling in the Hall
by kyuram88
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru can't stand Celestia Ludenberg, the mysterious gambler, but at the same time, he can't resist her. Requested by Hachimitsu Oukan. A Ishimaru X Celestia fic.


Gambling in the Hall

Requested by Hachimitsu Oukan

The emptiness of the halls in Hope's Peak were quiet, it was a saddening sound when you would walk alone but to Kiyotaka Ishimaru, it was a paradise. "Ah, no complaining from Mondo, no bragging from Togami, no fantasy adventure talk from Yamada, everything is perfect." Ishimaru said as he relaxed happily against the walls of the ever so quiet walls. Its been a few days after the execution of Leon Kuwata and the deaths of both Sayaka Maizono and Junko Enoshima. Seeing their images on their bedroom doors made Ishimaru sigh sadly, if tears brought them back, they would be standing here, happily talking with him. "Aww man!" "Pay up Naegi-kun." Giggled Celestia and yelled Naegi, Ishimaru peeked to see Naegi lost another gambling match against the SHSL Gambler.

Ishimaru had to laugh mainly because he remembered how Mondo, Junko, and Hagakure were cleared out by the infamous Queen of Liars. "Here is the money Celes, I am going to bed." Naegi said as he walked out, Celes counted the yen she won and smiled happily. Looking to her right towards the door, Celestia saw Ishimaru peeking in and gave a giggle. "Wanna challenge me to a match, Ishimaru-kun?" Celestia said in that polite manner of hers, Ishimaru always thought her kind words and gentle face was a cover up for something even more sinister. "I can't right now Celestia, I have important business in the hall." Ishimaru turned her offer down which Celes grabbed Ishimaru's arms and looked at his face.

"Why so serious all the time, Ishimaru? Can't you have a little fun for one night?" Celes asked with challenge flashing in those red irises of hers. Ishimaru looked at the gambler and then heaved a sigh, there was no use arguing with the Queen of Liars, so he decided to settle down and play one game. "Thats nice of you to join me, Ishimaru." Celestia smiled and began the games...

"Arrggg! You got me again! Ten times you won!? How is that a possibility!?" Ishimaru screamed loudly, holding his head and tears rushed out of his eyes like twin waterfalls. "Luck, Ishimaru, its just my luck." Celestia said, posing that sweet pose she always was so good at. "I see what you are doing there Celes, now quit it." Ishimaru said to the gambling queen who cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Stop what, Ishimaru?" Celestia asked and he clasped his hands around her own. "Being cute, that is the problem... You are distracting me because you are acting cute." Ishimaru said as he let go of Celes's hands, she looked at him and smiled.

"You think I am cute? Thats sweet of you." Celestia smiled that cute smile she puts on her face. Ishimaru blushed, unknown to him as to why he was blushing at the sight of this gambling princess. "Well your reputation certaintly proceeds you." Ishimaru complimented the dark dressed lolita. "We look like twins, you and I, Ishimaru." Celestia complimented and looked confused. "We both have dark hair and red eyes, only I am more lucky and full of fun with gambling and you are more demanding and wants everyone to pay attention to you." Ishimaru's brow twitched at the idea Celes and him could be twins, or lovers. Celestia walked towards Ishimaru, and kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"I hope I can meet you like this some more later on." Celestia said as Ishimaru blushed more red as the gambler walked towards her gambling table to clean up the cards and dice she left. As if possessed by her charms, Ishimaru grabbed Celestia by her waist and kissed the lolita's lips, shock and love filling their eyes as they looked at each other. "You know Celes, I am more than happy to spend this moment with you, but can you keep it a secret?" Ishimaru didn't want to be known as a big softie for Celes and she happily nodded her head. "Of course Ishi, of course." Celestia smiled as they held each other and spent this particular night with each other.


End file.
